bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MidMoon Orchestra/Archivo 8
Versiones Anteriores 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Afiliación Hola soy Satariel soy un adminsitrador de Saint Seiya Wiki; y como tal represento los intereses de esta, al decirte que si puedes aceptarnos como un afliado más a esta wiki. Pueden ver nuestra página aquí: http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Saint_Seiya_Wiki Si nos aceptan por faovr me puden dejar el mensaje en mi discusión Soy Satariel Archivo:Wiki-wordmark.png hola konan, en mi discusion me dejo un mensaje el "representante" de saint seiya wiki, y nos pidio si podiamos afiliarnos a su wiki, acepto? lo consulto contigo porque eres la burocrata.. Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taichō Jean Pierre Kidomaru (mi discusion) 20:28 2 jul 2011 (UTC) es verdad lo que he leido, piensas poner a JP a la Guardia Real, no estaba enterado-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 23:01 4 jul 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|185px|Este es el logo de Saint Seiya wiki Gracais por aceptarnos como afiliado aqui esta el logo de saint seya wiki; puedes ver que ya hemos agregado a su wiki como afiliada a la nuestra en: http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Saint_Seiya_Wiki *oye no sabes que dicidieron en Naruto Wiki; esque tambien queremos hacernos afiliados a esta *y por último como se hace un chat para una wiki; es que queremos implementar eso en Saint Seiya Wiki Soy Satariel 00:09 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Saga Hola Konan-sama, como casi núnca coincidimos en facebook, me gustaría pedirle que me avisara en mí discusión cuando se conecte, porque necesito consultarle una cosa con respecto a una de las sagas, referente al clan Asakura. Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 23:40 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Lady Konan, soy Shinryu, queria decirte que acabo de realizar una pelea tuya en la saga de Seele Spiegel y queria que la vieras para saber si quieres que le cambie algo 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión)'' 23:51 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Academia Quisiera formar parte de la academia de ShinigamiSir.H (discusión) 21:14 18 jul 2011 (UTC) queria preguntarte como se crean las planillas nuevas ya que vi en una bleach wiki alterna una planilla para personajes mas elavorada pero por mala suerte esta en ingles aqui dejo el enlace http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki:Character_Template_(Standard) Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 16:54 13 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb Shihoin Satellizer Hola veo q tenemos la misma edad asisq sere algo directo la cuestion esq quiero formar parte de la academia shinigami y ps ser teniente para finalmente ser Capitan! cualquier cosa dime!! Andrew (discusión) 00:02 23 ago 2011 (UTC) *lady konan termine mi trabajo encomendado reviselo creo q es mi primer trabajo como nuevo integrante de la academia shinigami! espero le guste! Taichi Inuzuri estaba acargo de mi ultima mision pero desaparecio mi ultima mision para graduarmeera crear una Sandbox, luego de crearla pone un Encabezado 2,que diga Academia, y luego uno 3 que diga "Último Examen" y que Cuando lo haya echo decirle y el me decia lo que sigue pero como ya no esta no pude terminar podrias ayudarme? Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 01:09 23 ago 2011 (UTC) 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario:Discusión:Kenpachi025 02:44 23 ago 2011 (UTC) hola, perdon hola, perdon por no responderte el mensaje privado del chat, no es hasta ahora que descubri que el mensaje era para mi, creia que tu tenias un mensjae privado, en fin mejor tarde que nunca ¡¡hola!!, y de donde te conozco, alguna vez me dejaste algun mensaje o algo, creo que ya te conocia pero no me puedo acordar.bueno nos vemos. Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 03:29 24 ago 2011 (UTC) Academia Hola Kenpachi, me gustaría saber ¿qué le ha pasado a mis exámenes? no se que debo hacer ahora, y el encargado de la academia esta inactivo, asi que espero que me ayudes, ¡¡hasta luego!! ;) '''SilverSatonix (Discusión) 14:13 24 ago 2011 (UTC) Re- Hola!! ¡¡Qué bien!! Konan ya puedo entrar en el Gotei 13, bueno, mi nombre del personaje es Natsumi Yuna, me gustaría estar en la 10º División, me gustaría ser una capitana, si no es molestia, bueno hasta luego, y gracias por darme un puesto en alguna división. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 11:37 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Dudas Kon'nichiwa Konan-sama, me disculpo si la estoy molestando con mis dudas y demas de ante mano u.u el asunto es que, hace poco recibi un mensaje en mi discucion de parte de Inuzuri-san, el encargado de la academia, anunciando que mi primer examen era crear dos articulos de dos capitulos de mi eleccion, pues resulta que ya cree dos articulos, el capitulo 312 y el 313 del anime así que estoy algo confundida sobre si seguir con los articulos que usted me mando o si ya pase el examen. De todas formas ya le pregunte al encargado sobre esto y estoy esperando la respuesta, pero tambien me recomendaron que lo consultara con usted. Otra duda que tenia en caso de que deba seguir con los articulos es, que usted me encargo los capitulos del 312 al 316 pero creo que el 316 ya fue creado asi que me preguntaba si ahora solo es del 312 al 315. En fin, mejor no la molesto mas. Gracias por adelantado y disculpe la molestias. Sora (discusión) 17:27 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Duda!? Mmmmm Sokeigo porque no pueden dejarme comentarios en mi personaje!????Andrew (discusión) 22:52 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Duda Hola Konan!! ahora que ya pertenezco a la Décima División, te quería preguntar si quito o no al 3º Oficial de esa División, hasta luego!! Archivo:10.jpeg SilverSatonix (Discusión) 19:14 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Esta bien, ahora lo quito. Archivo:10.jpeg SilverSatonix (Discusión) 23:33 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Examenes Satellizer Konan-sama ya termine los capitulos del volumen! revise y aviseme de cualquier cosa!Andrew (discusión) 16:09 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Plantilla hola disculpe pero la pagina de la plantilla de personajefue editada bueno lo primero quisiera que solo la puedan editar los admisnistradores y que yo hice lo que pude para arreglar y lo logre pero aun ahi algunos detalles que hay que arreglar y es pero que no se moleste por editar la plantilla pero lo hise fue para arreglarla nada mas nuevamente espero que la arreglen a la perfeccion Att:Archivo:9.jpegFukutaicho.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 03:26 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Zanpakuto! Satellizer-San Konan Sama aqui te dejo mis datos de mis zanpakutos Kinzoku no Tanzō: Kinzoku no Tanzō (キンゾク ノ タンゾ Forjador de mil Espadas) Liberacion sencilla: Consta que se activa con el comando Corta (Setsudan 切断) y solo cambia el hecho que es mas larga normalmente una katana mide 90CM esta mide cerca de 150Cm y tiene 2 hojas para cortar que se pueden dividir para hacer 2 katanas nd mas. Netsuzō Mūgen: Netsuzō Mūgen (ネツゾ ムヘン Forjador de Espadas Ancestrales) Liberacion Total: se activa con un cantico: Oh gran Señor Forjador de Espadas Dame paz y orgullo, como la belleza y el filo de una flor de Cerezo (Ā idaina kami no ken sumisu wa, utsukushi-sa to sakura no en no yō ni, watashi ni heiwa to hokori o ataeru) (VE SI ES CIERTO YA Q TU SABES MAS Q EL GOOGLE TRADUCTOR) (Netsuzō Mūgen) : Cambia radicalmente aqui puede forjar la espada en varias cosas como: su principal habilidad es Gizō suru (Forja) *Pistolas *2 Espadas *Espada y escudo *Arco y Fleca *formas metralladoras *en fin todo tipo de armamento que una persona normal puede usar. Su habilidad secundaria es de Condenzar mi reiatsu, para hacer varias tecnicas usando reiatsu para darle forma y hacerlas explotar o protegerme. usando no balas comunes sino su reiatsu en las pistolas son balas de reiatsu, y las espadas son de metal capaces de condensar su reiatsu lanzandolo potentemente, la espada y escudo la el combate cuerpo a cuerpo arco y fleca a distancia (usan reiatsu) i armas como metralladoras(como la de Stark), menos objetos de explosion ya que destruiria mi zanpakuto :"( eso es todo! :D otra habilidad no se me ocurre por el momento y ps creo q es suficiuente para solo haberlo despertado usalo a tu gusto! :D es mi zanpakuto debil. Chikyū No Ikari: Chikyū No Ikari (チクユ ノ イカリ Rabia de la Naturaleza) Liberacion Sencilla: consta con la activacion de comando: Hakai suru (Destruye) su aspecto cambia porque es mas larga normalmente una katana mide 90CM esta mide cerca de 150Cm igual q su gemela, su habilidad es de usar 1 solo elemento basico ya sea tierra, fuego, agua o aire cubriendo su espada con el elemento para hacer mas fuerte su espada y mejorar su poder dependiendo de el elemento. Principalmente el elemento Fuego (ATACAR como genryusai) elemento Aire (Defendercomo kariya) elemento tierra para atacar, defender y aprisionar (como Zennosuke Kurumadani) y de agua como findor carias ( perforacion) Senzō No Dengen: Senzō no Dengen (センゾ ノ デンヘン Poder Ancestral) Liberacion Total: sea activa con un cantico: La fuerza de la tierra destruye todo a su paso la sabiduria del cielo forjara mi destino, deja caer tu ira sobre la tierra y conquista al hombre (Senzo no Dengen) el romanji no me gusto asiq no lo puse :D Cambia su imagen tomando una katana dependiendo de la naturaleza elegida solo que aqui puede combinar elementos y ahora se le suman mas elementos como el rayo, la oscuriad, la luz, hielo, ( si se te ocuren mas me avisas) aqui su apariencia cambia segun los elementos i el nombre cambia segun los elementos usados Principal habilidad: Los elementos *Rayo *fuego *agua *viento *tierra *hielo *luz *oscuridad *y los nombres cambian dandole nuevas habilidades combinadas aun no pienso en los nombres y tecnicas ya q son muchas probablidades pero una definitivamente tiene q ser rayo y fuego como el capitan amagai!! Andrew (discusión) 01:34 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Graciias por la espera!!! Academia Ok, no hay problema... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:10 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Madre! :D Lady Konan-sama como hago mi firma osea para firmas con el fukutaicho de la sexta divion y mi nombre del personaje!?!? Graciias por tu tiempo!Andrew (discusión) 17:36 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *MUCHISIMAS GRACIIAS!!!! * lo hare luego que ando editando peroo muchas graciias te lo hare saber una ves termine!! *FukuTaicho de la Sexta Division Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 18:22 3 sep 2011 (UTC) (ehh qui mi nueva firma sin las imagenes) probando probando plantilla flotante conclusion: sirve correctamente *Siii sirve que envidia!!! FukuTaicho de la Sexta Division Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 18:38 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Que pasa?! Mmmmmm te informo que la pagina de Ichigo se veo horrible, creo que esta mal editada o simplemente vandalismo! :S cuando puedas lo revisas Graciias Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 15:50 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Disculpa la demora! Listo! perdon por tardarme tanto es que la pc esta muy solicitada ultimamente y casi no tengo tiempo para nada ^^Uu Bueno aqui le dejo la imagen, si no le gusta puedo hacer otra nada mas le pido paciencia u.u thumb|191px Si puedo servirle para algo mas solo pidalo. Sora (discusión) 20:53 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Wow!! E-etooo... e-en verdad no se que decir!! bueno la verdad si.... TENGO UN MENSAJE FLOTANTE!!!! Y CON ULQUIORRA-SAMAAAA!!!! HHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! (saltando de la emocion) D-de verdad que no me esperaba eso!! con un gracias bastaba y sobraba pero no me quejo ^^ los colores me encantan!! mi color favorito es el morado convinado con el negro!! enserio no se que decir!! gracias!! gracias!! gracias!!! gracias!!! GRACIAS!!!!! Bueno con lo del examen pues... era para saber cuantos examenes son para graduarme, el ultimo examen que hice era crear un sanbox y ya lo hice y hasta donde tenia entendido ese era el ultimo y ya la verdad no se si ya me gradue o necesito hacer algo mas XP En cuanto a las mangas del traje, ENSEGUIDA LAS ARREGLO!!! solo le pido un poquito de paciencia porque como le dije mi pc esta muy solicitada XP pero quiere que arregle ese mismo dibujo o hago otro??? En verdad me alegra mucho que le haya gustado Konan-sama ^^ y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS por el regalo!! ya me pongo a arreglar su dibujo!! nada mas dejeme esperar a que me den una misera hora en la PC. PD: el hecho de que le haya gustado mi shikai me halaga de sobremanera!!! >/////< Sora (discusión) 23:16 5 sep 2011 (UTC) *Ok, mangas hasta los codos y el cabello de Rukia sub-capitana castaño oscuro... enseguida me pongo a trabajar en eso ^^ *Con lo del articulo del volumen 50... con gusto lo hago pero ya sera para mañana porque como le dije mi tiempo en la pc es limitado y ya me estan corriendo ¬¬ etoooo... en caso de cualquier duda puedo consultarlo con usted verdad?? enserio perdon mi ignorancia en algunos temas pero es que si voy a hacer algo prefiero saber como se hacen para hacerlo bien u.u *Gracias por el animo Konan-sama!! significa mucho viniendo de usted!! ^^ *Y se me olvidaba XP en cuanto al puesto y la division que quiero pues... aun no pienso ser teniente ni mucho menos capitana, aun no me he ganado ninguno de los dos cargos y no quiero ningun trato especial pero en cuanto se me ocurra algo le aviso ^^ EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! thumb Dibujo y Duda Etoooo... enserio disculpeme la ignorancia Konan-sama pero es que como le dije, si no se bien como hacer las cosas entonces no las hago y por eso le pregunto: en el aticulo del volumen 1 del manga se hace mencion de cada uno de los capitulos, primero un breve resumen (hasta ahi no tengo problema) pero luego sale una ventana con la portada del capitulo y una narracion mas detallada sobre el capitulo en si, pues mi duda es como le hago para que me salga esa ventana??? no se si me supe explicar bien pero esa es mi mayor duda hasta ahora... enserio disculpeme si la molesto!! TT^TT Lo otro que le queria mencionar es que empeze a hacer un dibujo completamente nuevo de usted, esta vez si saldra su zanpakuto y el cabello ya lo arregle junto con el traje, lo unico es que no es con los brazos cruzados y espero que no le moleste u.u a mi en particular me gusta mas este que estoy haciendo, ya tengo el boceto base y todo y la verdad ya me emocione con este X3 si quiere algun otro detalle por favor aviseme ya que apenas voy por el boceto inicial ha! y antes de que se me olvide, su zanpakutola quiere de que forma y de que color?? Bueno mejor no la molesto mas espero su respuesta ansiosa ^^ Sora (discusión) 17:08 6 sep 2011 (UTC) *Bueno uso el Paint.net y siempre tengo varios dibujos al lado para fijarme en las sombras y las lineas. Enserio?? *Wow... la verdad yo tambien escribo un diario (claro que es en una libreta que escondo debajo de mi cama XP) y enserio comprendo, a veces los dias son tan monotonos que ni valen la pena recordarlos -.- y a mi me encatna el dibujo desde que tengo memoria ^^ de pequeña le dibujada caritas y manos a las letras XDD (ya se imaginara como era mi libreta de primaria XP) lo de escribir pues... tambien me gusta mucho X3 uncluso tengo algunos fanfics olvidados por ahi que lamentablemente la inspiracion no me llega u.u si quiere lealos a ver si le gustan ^^ Fanfiction estan abajo al fondo, son tres, y a ver si me sale alguna inspiracion que la mente no me da para nadaaaa!!! TToTT *algo fuera de tema y disculpa el atrevimiento pero... he visto que cuando un usuario esta contruyendo un articulo ponen una plantilla para que se sepa que usuario lo esta contruyendo... y como a mi ya me tienen la manos ocupadas mandandome a imprimir unas guias y horarios de clases que ni siquera son mios ¬¬ me preguntaba como hago para poner esa plantilla y continuar con el articulo mañana??? de paso disculpe la ignorancia u.u *en cuanto a colores... la verdad soy un asco combinando colores XP (mi mama es la que siempre me ayuda con ese tema) pero dado el nuevo fondo de la wiki... creo que los tonos rojizos o anaranjados quedarian bien ^^ (esta es la oninion de una humilde servidora XP) Bueno hasta aqui la molesto ^^ ojala le vaya bien en su clase de filosofia, los filosofos tengo entendido que son un monton de gente que anda con la cabeza en las nubes (como la mayoria de nosotros XDD) y le buscan un lado profundo a las cosas... si con eso no se inspira no se con que lo hara XP bueno ahora si ya no la molesto mas, mañana me toca hacer diligencias en mi instituto (se equivocaron en mi horario y ahora veo en la tarde!! DX) y la verdad la idea ir antes de que empiezen clases ni me entusiasma para nada u.u *Bueno me disculpo por mi error u.u es que yo no veo filosofia (no todavia) yo me limito a la psicologia y bueno mi profesor me dice que tengo un don para analizar a la gente (a mi laverdad lo que el diga me entra por una oreja y me sale por la otra XP) *y es verdad, los animes nos muestran la realidad de una forma que ese rebaño de ovejas al que llamamos humanidad no entienden por eso nos tachan de desadaptados o infantiles cuando mas bien todo lo que vemos tiene mucho valor filosofico, psicologico y moral (o creo que lo de desadaptada es solo a mi??) *ah! y gracias por la plantilla ^^ tambien gracias por la buena suerte... que la voy a necesitar!! el viaje es en metro y todos ahi son unos salvajes!! (es enserio, hace unos dias fui al instituto por unos papeles y volvi con un moreton en el pecho u.u) *que dios, el universo, las estrellas o quien sea te llene de inspiracion ^^ (la verdad soy catolica pero tampoco soy fanatica ni nada XP) gracias otra vez por la plantilla y los buenos deseos!! chao!! ^^ *NO ESTOY SOLA!!! GRACIAS DIOS!!! creeme que te entiendo perfectamente!! mis compañeros de clases son unos tarugos!! (por no decir algo peor ¬¬) hablan de puras boberias, hacen ruidos en clase, me molestan cuando trato de estudiar y la conversacion mas "profunda" que he tenido con alguno de ellos es cuanto cuesta una gorra de diseñador!!! no tienen proyectos de vida! ninguno de ellos, le preguntas a alguno donde se ven en 5 años y te responden "ah?" (en enserio son unos tarados ¬¬) a mi tambien me catalogan de rara solo porque me visto de negro, me gusta el anime y no ando en fiestas, matines, ni bebo, no fumo ni nada por el estilo (me gusta ser rara ^^) Ya he visto esa pelicula!!! bueno casi XP nunca la he visto desde el principio pero me enamore al instante de verla!!! X3 hace como un año que no la veo!! he estado cazandola en TV pero nada de nada TT^TT Sora (discusión) 01:50 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola estee ya no tenes personaje!?Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 02:29 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Listo Ya termine con el articulo del volumen 50 del manga, si me equivoque en algo me disculpo de antemano y tambien le pido que por favor no dude en corregirme u.u si puedo servirle de algo mas con gusto hare lo que sea ^^ Ah! y muchisisisisisisisisimas gracoas por el link!!! X3 *Ya me gradue?! se que no lo parece pero estoy saltando de la emocion!!! gracias!! gracias!! gracias!! gracias!! gracias!! en verdad GRACIAS!!!! y con la division que quiero pues... me preguntaba si podia ser la tercera oficial del escuadron seis??? creo que Sate iba a preguntarselo pero creo que se le olvido u.u Sora (discusión) 16:54 7 sep 2011 (UTC) :( Nooo madre!!! Para nada me sale segura que no lo borraste por accidente!? Dudas Konan-sama, Sate y yo estamos trabajando en la construccion del articulo del sexto escuadron y bueno teniamos algunas dudas al respecto, son las siguientes: *Antes de que Satellizer y yo entraramos al escuadron, ha habido miembros antiguos? *La sexta division tiene alguna actividad especial? *(Esto tiene que ver mas con la primera pregunta) Al parecer hay un usuario que aparece como capitan de la sexta division creo que era Camilo113, queriamos saber sobre eso, esta inactivo?? Sora (discusión) 03:47 8 sep 2011 (UTC) soy byakuya hitsugaya y quiero entrar a la academia shinigami ash (discusión) 21:46 9 sep 2011 (UTC) O.O?!?!?!? Que ha ocurrido aqui!!!!, en serio es asi las cosas?!?!?, que genial, aunque me preocupa que Kyousuke vuelva y reclame de nuevo el puesto...eso seria un problema??. Con gusto acepto el puesto pero me convertiria en capitan de la Primera Division ahora??, si es asi muchisimas gracias, y creame me esforzare todavia mas en la wiki :) PD: Creo que es mi ultima firma de Segunda División xD 22:40 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Madre! Hola Madre! Mira tengo una duda como vas con la saga!?Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 20:53 11 sep 2011 (UTC) *Otra cosa perdon la molestia pero porque no estoy en la lista de estudiantes!? *este... buenoo... Veras.... me asendieron! peroo solo tngo un capitulo mmmm hago un episodio ahora o otro capitulo, no se q hacer como no estoy ahi en mi examen.... (nervioso) *TSK..... Haaaaa Ok respeto tu desicion! Dime capitulo o episodio!? y me pondras otra ves en la academia!? y ademas despues de mi tercer examen regresaria a mi posicion!? *2 articulos a mi eleccion!??? a pues ya los termine hace ratos!!! cree el capitulo 224 del manga de bleach y cree a Yushima ouko de la saga invasion del gotei 13!, estoy en el proceso de los reigai, y ahora empece con el 225 QUE HAGO!? y haber me asendio JP y no creo q su intencion haya sido burlarse sino que solo reviso mis ediciones y me asendio! peroo calma no lo regañes ni nada, esta bien aceptare tu castigo y regresare a la academia! y dime cual es mi tercer examen!? #Eso significa que aprove el 2do examen!! :D Y como esta eso de crear el volumen 51 :S Y otra cosa entre a la academia el lunes 22 de agosto #Puesi te fuiste y no supe nada de ti supuse que ya se podia y le pedi el asenso! peroo buenoo sii tienes razon no debi presipitarme!! :S naaa dejalo aceptare la culpa y como dije antes aceptare el castigo!.... PERO CUARTO OFICIAL!!!!!!!! POR DIOS!!! Vamos.... creo q ya fue mucho el regaño y el pazo extra! pero cuarto ofcial..... (Deprimido).... Haaaaaaa eres la reina asi que supongo que debo obedecer.... y bueno crear el volumen osea la pag de inicio sera mi 3er examen! ahorita empieso. #Anda vamos, traquila!! lo siento lo siento enserio! :( Graciias por no sacarme con solo eso estoy mas q feliz, jamas volvere a obviar cosas ante la gente, lamento mucho mi mal acto. #Traquila esta bien lamento el mal entendido.... y a que te refieres con que a quien se consulta!? no entendi eso. #MADRE SIN MENTIR NI EXAGERAR TU PERFIL ES EL MEJOR!!! TE ESTA QUEDANDO SUPER BIEN! Duda Hola Lady Konan, queria preguntarte algo, talvez esto no sea una duda que deveria tener un capitan pero, como se pueden borrar las entradas Blog, es que queria hacer un restart a mi historia y borrar las entradas anteriores 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 22:38 11 sep 2011 (UTC) *La verdad solo me aparecen las funciones de Renombrar y Historial, Borrar debe ser solo para admins, podrias hacerme el grandisimo favor de borrarlas, serian todas las entradas menos "Shinryu Kuraiten" y "Seele Spiegel" *Problema Fatal Lady Konan, Borraste las entradas que queria conservar =( podrias restaurarlas? *Gracias por restaurarlas, si las del Kibo, todas, falta la parte dos, gracias nuevamente :D Gracias por el ascenso Gracias por el ascenso Konan sama, No le fallare esta vez como guardian! ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ Archivo:0.png Spotlight Hola lady Konan, hace un rato le comente a Minato Taicho sobre poner la wiki en spothligts, me dijo que se lo dijera austed, ya que quisiera que la wiki tuviera mas publicidad para que mas personas la conocieran, asi que queria saber que piensa usted sobre ponerla en un spothlight, eso era todo, porfavor respondame cuando pueda, BYE BYE :P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 01:57 16 sep 2011 (UTC) 3er Examen Madre e terminado mi 3er examen! Espero le guste love me bitterly loth me sweetly Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 03:13 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Enserio disculpe! En verdad no sabe cuanto lamento haberme tardado tanto!! es que hubo algunos problemas que me han quitado tiempo para muchas cosas u.u ademas mi estado de salud tampoco ha sido el mejor (gracias a dios ya todo se arreglo). Bueno, creo que logre captar lo que queria esta vez, espero que este dibujo le guste, cualquier cosa por favor aviseme y lo arregllare, sin mas molestias aqui le dejo la imagen. thumb|217px Espero que le guste. P.D: cuantas ediciones son cesesarias para ser teniente??? es que varios me dicen mas de 250, otros 350 y la verdad estoy confundida u.u Sora (discusión) 00:07 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Duda Hola Konan, te queria preguntar en que consiste la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami de BW, y asi si me dejas, poder entrar, espero tus respuestas, hasta luego ^^ Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 17:41 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Spotlight (Otravez) Ahhhhhhhh, pues creo que si lo retiraron, yo lo vi pero hace muchisimo tiempo, y ademas paso bastante tiempo en naruto wiki, wikidex, zelda wiki pero no lo veo, a lo mejor si lo quiaron, Saluditos, BYE BYE :D Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 22:49 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Bueno Konan, ya se lo dije a ellas, por el chat, ahora pertenezco a la asociación, espero que pronto haremos una reunión, bueno eso es todo, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 19:42 21 sep 2011 (UTC) QUE!? ahhhh!??? (deprimido) Haber dime en que me equivoque!?'Satellizer Shihōin' ('Discución) 22:46 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Kenpachi me preguntaba si podre entrar en la academia por favor 16:03 23 sep 2011 (UTC)Kanon96 Quiero entrar a la academia Quiero entrar a la academia y me dijeron que te dejara un mensaje ya que Jame Cullen esta inactivo, me podrias dejar entrar a la academia Gracias. Perdona la ignorancia pero Como mi personaje?? [No tienes correo para hablar mas facil de esto y asi me explicas mas facil ah okey ya entendi.. Mi personaje se llama Keidranku Luisenbarn ☯฿åяяåģģλŋ☯ ☼ℓµịṣεŋbλЯŋ☾ Proyecto Capítulos Hola Konan, me enteré de que James está inacivo, asi que si puedes, valorame el capítulo 238. Eagle Without Wings es el que tenía que hacer si tienes tiempo miramelo, bueno hasta luego!! Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 15:56 24 sep 2011 (UTC) 4to Examen listo! madre termine mi 4to examen! :D mis actualizaciones de plantilla fueron *Murakumo *Shuren *Kokuto *Shrinker *Taikon *Goragai *Gonjo *RinRin *Toruichi *Kisuke #Madre lo siento!!! pero ya termine de reparar mi error cuando puedas dejame otro comentario o ya me dejas mi otro examen! :D Graciias madre espero con ansias mi otro examen! :D 'Satellizer Shihōin' ('Discución) 00:22 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Capítulo Hola Konan, ya he puesto la plantilla en el capítulo. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 01:23 25 sep 2011 (UTC) hola perdona kenpachi te queria pedir un favor soy nueva en el wikia y en el bleach wiki y quisiera inscribirme en la academia shinigami cuando puedas enviame un mensaje por favor atentamente Mashiro-kun (discusión) 18:37 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Preguntilla Madre me dijeron que ya me gradue!? mmmm pero no salgo en la lista de graduados y como ya me recharon el puesto para capitan por razon de no tener experiencia la capitana del segundo escuadron yamiko Chitsuki me quiere como teniente puedo serlo!? otra cosiita puedo estar como antiguo miembro de la sexta division!? Graciias por tu tiempoSatellizer Shihōin (discusión) 00:51 28 sep 2011 (UTC) *Graciias madre Mmmm podrias ponerme como que ya me gradue i q soy teniente de la seunda division porfavor! :D y tambien en el portal si no mucha molestia! :DSatellizer Shihōin (discusión) 01:10 28 sep 2011 (UTC) *Graciias madre, una pequeña correcion es Satellizer en la academia! :D y como le hago para poner las plantillas de las divisiones, la actual especifica de la segunda division y la plantilla de tenientes ya actualizadas!? esq tngo la de Tenientes y salgo como el teniente de la 6ta Division, el cuadro especifico de la 2da Division pero chitsuki sama no lo actualiza soo eso! :DSatellizer Shihōin (discusión) 01:32 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Aquí le dejo la imagen del tomo 52 Hola My Führer aquí le dejo la imagen antes de que Full se adelante Hayabusa Shuren (discusión) 15:02 24 sep 2011 (UTC): Shuren ([[Usuario Discusión:Shuren|'Diacución']]) thumb|227px Hola!! Esta es la ultima vez que te molesto, es que yo ya cree mi personaje para entrar a la academia tal como tu me dijiste se llama Keidranku Luisenbarn. Si puedes me metes en la academia. Gracias!! ☯ℓµịṣ ĄđЯเάŋ☯ ☼ŦђΣ Ỉ¢ε маṩŧєя☾ 22:45 28 sep 2011 (UTC) ARTICULOS Hola My furher me han dicho que te llaman asi ah queria decir que ya termine los articulos que me habias dicho que crease se llaman mascara hollow y agujero hollow y me puedes decir que otra cosa tengo que hacer ?Mashiro-kun (discusión) 13:35 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Ya termine mi tarea. Agregue planilla a 6 paginas y arregle 4 planillas. ☯ℓµịṣ ĄđЯเάŋ☯ ☼ŦђΣ Ỉ¢ε маṩŧєя☾ 16:32 30 sep 2011 (UTC) 'Volumen' Hola Konan soy yo Mashiro queria decirte que ya termine el volumen 5 si quieres puedes pasar a verlo RIGHTARM OF THE GIANT Mashiro-kun (discusión) 15:21 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Academia Shinigami B-bbuenas, me gustaría entrar a la academia de shinigamis, y me han dicho que tengo que contactarla a usted. Me gustaria saber que tengo que hacer para entrar. Gracias. Espero no haberla molestado. --[[Usuario:Natsume_San|''Natsume''' ]]-''' '´s MailUsuario Discusión:Natsume_San 15:33 2 oct 2011 (UTC) *Ok, pero ¿En donde lo hago? No encuentro mi blog ¬¬ --[[Usuario:Natsume_San|''Natsume ]]-''' '´s MailUsuario Discusión:Natsume_San 22:16 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Capitulo 409 Hola!! Queria hablarte sobre el capitulo 409, ya se que tu me dijiste que lo hiciera yo y contaria como mi tercer examen pero el problema es que sale una plantilla del proyecto capitulos. La borro o no?? ☯ℓµịṣ ĄđЯเάŋ☯ ☼ŦђΣ Ỉ¢ε маṩŧєя☾ 20:59 4 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la bienvenida y no se preocupe, yo tambien suelo hacer las cosas tarde y además tradujo bien mi nombre.Rukasu Santakurusu (discusión) 02:48 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Ya termine el volumen y el capitulo revisalos, para que me digas si estan bien. ☯ℓµịṣ ĄđЯเάŋ☯ ☼ŦђΣ Ỉ¢ε маṩŧєя☾ 15:17 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Como se puede ingresar en la academia shinigami?[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?''']] 19:49 5 oct 2011 (UTC)